


Just Say Yes

by NoMansWindow2846



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Challenge fic, Chance Meetings, Counted Word Fic, First Meetings, M/M, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMansWindow2846/pseuds/NoMansWindow2846
Summary: Arin is hesitant about his father's plan for a ball to find him a wife.





	1. Running

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the 20 word challenge. Start with 20 words, then 19, 18, ... all the way to 1.  
> I also wrote this at midnight, so enjoy.  
> Also based on Check Yes, Juliet by We the Kings.

Arin thought the plan wasn’t going to work because it was stupid, clichéd, and most above all else, his father’s. It wasn’t a bad plan at all actually, Arin just thought maybe princesses weren’t the right way to go. Well, he didn’t have a say and thus a ball was planned that would hopefully produce an heir. It was a standard affair, other diplomats coming and offering their “advice” to Arin about getting laid. After the third old man, Arin moved away to find someone to blow off steam with.

Arin locked eyes with a lanky brunet in blue that he hadn’t seen before ever. Arin was positive he would have remembered such strikingly fluffy hair and stunning eyes. Slinking his way over, Arin caught a whiff of his father’s disapproving whispers. If Arin was going to marry, then it should be his choice. Arin fumbled a bit, but managed out a hello to him.

The man lit up, glad to have some normal company. “Stuffy old men in suits are literally the worst.”

“So they are. Would you like to leave?”

“Now? With you? I wish I could.”

“It won’t be hard. Say yes.”

“I don’t even know you.”

“It’s Arin. Now c’mon.”

“Arin, I’m Dan.”

“So yes?”

“Absolutely.”


	2. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin leads Dan out into the gardens and they talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd do another chapter and it took me like 30 minutes to write it, so it's short and sweet.

Arin was taken aback about the certainty Dan gave. Before he could change his mind, Arin threaded his hand into Dan’s and pulled him towards a side door that lead straight to the garden. Only after they had made it to the fountain at the center had Arin let go. He let out a breathy laugh, sitting on the rim of the crumbling fountain. “We really got out, huh?”

“Of course. You said it wouldn’t be hard,” Dan said, taking the spot next to Arin. “Did you not think we would?”

Arin shifted, sighing. “I mean, it was my father’s idea to have this ball and find me a wife and he said that if I didn’t find anyone tonight that I would end up betrothed to someone in a far-off kingdom that I’ve never met, just so I have an heir. So no. I thought I would be stopped by the guards.”

Dan nodded, not quite understanding. He wasn’t married or betrothed or engaged, but his father never had pressed him to have an heir since his sister had already produced two. “I’m sure there are plenty of fine maidens that you’ve won over. Why not marry one of them?”

Arin ran a hand through his hair, wondering exactly what he would say to this stranger he was telling his whole life story to. “I… I don’t like any of them.”

After snorting out a laugh, Dan apologized, “Sorry. But now I gotta know. Are they all ugly or are they crazy? What’s wrong with them?”

Arin shook his head, breathing out a sigh. “It’s not that. They’re all really pretty and nice and wonderful and lovely. I just… I just plain don’t like them.”

Dan felt a kindred spirit with him. “Finding a decent prince is hard,” he joked, trying to lighten the mood, but he only got a huff and certainty that Arin was straight. “Because all straight men have trouble finding a wife. Especially princes that are handsome and charming and women throw themselves at him. You must have such a hard time with the ladies. Do tell me more.” Dan leaned forward, placing an elbow on a knee and holding his head with the hand. “This is absolutely fascinating to hear about.”

Arin shoved him away, “This isn’t funny. I need to find a wife and produce an heir and then take over the kingdom and live out the rest of my life until my kid takes over. I should go back. I’m sorry for dragging you out here to just here me rant about my life. You probably have a difficult life as well, being a prince too. You are a prince, right?”

“Right, but you don’t have to apologize. Everyone needs to talk things out away from everyone, y’know. It’s fine and it was nice meeting you, Arin.”

“You too.”

Dan called out as Arin took a few steps back towards the castle. “Hey, Arin? One thing.” Arin nodded, encouraging the other prince. Dan crossed the space, stealing a chaste kiss. “If you’re looking for Prince Charming, I might just be it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ain't writing more for this. Dan and Arin get married and have a couple of kids running around. Everyone is happy. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I think i'm going to write a sequel on it that is an actual fic and not like 200 words.  
> Um, yup. So it should be out same time.


End file.
